A New Years Eve Tale
by Ruami
Summary: One Shot! MAINLY SAILOR MOON! ALSO HAS LORD OF THE RINGS, INUYASHA, and HARRY POTTER! Seiya & Mamoru end up in jail, But why? WHat happened the previous night? And why are Gandalf and Dumbledore eating popcorn? Read and FInd out! Humorous & Psycho


AUTHORS NOTES 

LONG AUTHORS NOTES! But they are Necessary. Sorry!

Ok. I'm sorry but these author's notes might be kind of long. Reason why? Simply because this is a LONG fic containing numerous things I have to explain, disclaim or something or another.

First Note. SORRY! I'm sorry for the long story. Sorry if it's confusing. And sorry I didn't have it out in time for New Years. In all truth, I had this fic done the day of New Years. But do to my laziness, it didn't get edited and put out until now. So I'm Sorry. 

Ok, now if something is confusing about this story. Just keep reading. If you finish and you still don't get something, ask me, I guess. Ill be happy to answer. The way ill answer your questions is, I'll edit this fic. Ill edit it and answer your questions in the Authors notes. 

OK. SO. Another note. This fic was not meant to bash any particular Character. I love all the characters I placed in this story, hence, that is why I put them in this story. SO please don't complain about how a certain character you liked got bashed, because pretty much I won't care. This Fic is for humor purposes only and not meant to offend anyone at all. 

NOTE! If you do not know the things such as 1. Characters 2. Plot. Of these following shows, you may not get some things. As some of the humorous parts in this story are inside jokes, referring to characters and/or specific scenes.   

Sailor moon. Lord of the Rings. 

I make jokes, and if you don't know who the characters are and plots, you may become confused. Harry Potter is in here too, but you don't have to know much about it except that Dumbledore comes from it. 

  
Referring to SAILOR MOON. I'm using their real names, meaning their Japanese given names! So here is a short list of the ones whose name changes from English to Japanese. 

1. Usagi = Serena

2. Mamoru = Darien ((Prince Edymion = Prince Darien))

Minako = Mina Mokato = Lita Motoki = Andrew (the Arcade guy) 

Spoiler to Sailor Moon Stars below!! But it helps explain some things…. so….

Short Information: Three people I use in this story, Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya, Are part of The Star Lights. These are from the Sailor Stars episodes that never came to America. I suggest you some how watch them though, because they are very good. Anyway, They are the Star Lights. ((SPOILER)) In the Series they are Sailor Star Fighter (Seiya), Sailor Star Healer (Yaten), and Sailor Star Maker (Taiki). You see, they are males, but when they transform into Senshi they are Female. This explains my joke of Mamoru calling Seiya a "THING". OK. Now Seiya Loves Usagi, But she doesn't know!!

There, Now that I have given you that little bit of info, lets move on. 

 Mixture of shows in my stories include (in order of which show appears in my fic the most)

1. Sailor Moon

2. Lord Of The Rings

3. Inuyasha

4. Harry Potter (only one character)

5. Very small part. Fresh Prince of Bel-air! The song!

6. Tiny line form Austin Powers the Movie!

 Also, I will throw in a couple of Japanese words here and there. Such as

 "Odango" = "Dumpling"

"Baka" = "Idiot"

"Senshi" = "scout/warrior"

I rated this because there is alcohol and Hints at sexual Content. But there isn't any. It's not Hentai or lemon. Cause I'm not like that. Hehe. Bet u wish I were. To bad for all of you pervs huh? (I'm joking. Please don't flame me all u nice pervs out there! ^_^. Most of my best friends are pervs. Hehe: D) 

Ok. And things between the '' marks are thoughts. Like _'I love pizza'_

SO enjoy. And this is just a one-chapter thing. Until next new years. Muaahaahaahaa.

*Author scuttles of while readers enjoy her story to get ready for new years so she can party hard. YAY* 

DISCLAIMER 

**_I do not own_**

Mostly everything. Ok. DO to there be to many things for me to even remember to Disclaim. Here is what I'm going to do. If you see something recognizable to you! Like, Lord Of the Ring's Gandalf for example. And you think, Hey…. She doesn't own that! Well, your right. I don't. The only thing I claim is the plot of my lil fic thingy. I don't own the characters or anything. SO please don't sue! PLEASE don't! Once you notice all the things I don't own in this, you'll know why I dreaded writing a disclaimer for it all. SO once again, if you see something that is on TV or is owned by someone or something or another, I DON'T OWN it! Does this confuse you? Sorry!

Now See, I don't own a lot of things. ~_^

            Please don't sue. I have nothing of value anyways. Besides my lil cracked up computer, cracked up TV, and my sailor moon plush doll. 

Note: This Story confused some of my family members. Maybe it was because they never heard of any of these anime characters or something but I'm just warning you. It "may" be confusing. It switches back and forth to present moments and past moments. Sorry for any confusion. I tried in the above Authors notes to explain something's that would help. SO yeah…you're on your own!

****

****

****

**__**

                            **_A NEW YEARS EVE TALE!!!!!!!!_**

Officer Bilbo Baggins walked through the halls of the police station. When he heard a loud noise coming from the front of the building he hurried to see what was going on.

"Sir. We brought these two in!!" Came the voice of an officer. 

Officer Bilbo looked at the two delinquents brought in by two Officers. Officer Merry and Officer Pippin.

They struggled to hold the two Delinquents who were twice there size and were trying to kill each other basically.

One of the delinquents shouted. "YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! YOU JUST WAIT YOU LITTLE…" 

"DON"T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU ROSE THROWING FREAK!!! ITS YOUR OWN FREAKIN FAULT!!!!!!" Yelled the other.

((Imagine them cussing. I'm beeping it for the lil kiddies out there. Tehe! ^_~)) 

 Delinquent Number 1 retorted. "MY FAULT!!! YOU STEALING MY GIRL IS MY FAULT!!!!!!!! THAT'S A FIRST!!! IF I COULD REACH YOU I WOULD...."

Delinquent number2 shouted back. "WHAT!!!!??? THROW A ROSE AT ME! OH SCARY!!! IM SHAKIN IN MY FREAKIN SENSHI BOOTS!!!!"

Delinquent #2 "WHY YOU LITTLE…*Beeeeeep. Lol…. *" 

Both of the dark headed delinquents vaulted toward each other and out of Officer Merry and Officer Pippin's grip.  

A shining light came from the doorway of an office and out stepped…

"OH MY GOD!!!! It is…god!!!" Pippin said kneeling down to the white clothed figure and ignoring the fight that Officer Bilbo and Merry were still trying to stop.

 Gandalf rolled his eyes and smacked Pippin over the head with his cane that he always carried. "My god you idiot. Get up. Good lord. Just because I change my clothes from gray to white you think I'm god!!"

Pippin stuttered. "No sir but..."

*WACK* He hit him with the staff again.

Gandalf stared at him. "And just because a white aurora floats around me I suppose you think I'm god then too huh?" 

Pippin tried again. "No but…" 

*WACK*

"And I suppose just because I carry this cane around you thinks its some sort of magical staff?" Gandalf showed no sign of stopping. 

Pippin tired once again. "No but..."

"And I suppose just because I am wearing these white shoes your going to sick the fashion police on me for wearing white shoes after Labor Day huh?" Gandolf questioned.

"No but I just..."

*WACK*

"And the other day when officer Boromir died protecting you, you went and thought you should be the servant of his father because you felt guilty. YOU IDIOT!!" Gandalf shouted the last sentence. 

*WACK* 

"I'm sorry sir." Pippin then ran off crying.

Gandalf turned his attention to the two Officers still struggling with the fighting delinquents. "YOU TWO!!! STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!!!"

Gandalf walked over to the two struggling boys and pulled them apart. He dragged them over to the cell area and threw them into separate cells, but they were right next to each other so the yelling continued.

He pulled up a chair and sat down in it, while rubbing his temples as if a headache suddenly struck him.

"Officer Bilbo!"

"Yes sir?"

"Go fetch my brother. Then finish up that paper work you started yesterday"

"What paper work?" Asked in confusion. He had never done paper work since he started this job five years ago. What was paper work anyways?

"Just GO!!" Gandalf said pointing with aggravation.

"Yes sir!" 

Officer Bilbo scuttled off to do as he was told, even though he had no idea what paper work was.

Gandalf directed his attention back to the arguing boys. "SO. What's the story? You two?"

Both stared at him for a moment and then began shouting out explanations.

He rolled his eyes and tried to listen to the jumbled words of the two.

*From the other room*

From behind his office desk, Chief Dumbledore heard a ruckus and decided to investigate. Before he even stood from his seat Officer Bilbo entered. 

"Chief Dumbledore! Your brother, Chief Gandalf, would like a few moments of your time!"

 Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked around his desk. "Thank you Officer Bilbo!"

"Ah Sir?" Bilbo said softly.

"Yes?" Inquired Dumbledore. 

"Umm…well…Chief Gandolf ordered me to do _Paper work_! What…is that?"

Dumbledore scratched his chin with astonishment. This was something unheard of to him. "I…. have…no on earthly idea! Just go do something. Write a book or something. Maybe about that time you were kidnapped and held hostage in the mountains! Oh and then those three ugly old hags of trolls attacked you but then we, meaning my brother because I would never ruin my hair, blew them up. That was Cool!" Dumbledore clapped his hands excitedly and then held up his hand with only his pinky, index, and thumb finger extended while shaking his head in a motion saying "Yaaaaa. Toootally Radical!"

 Bilbo turned without another word and ran from the room.

Dumbledore regained his composure. "Was it something I said?" He shrugged then walked out from behind his desk. He walked out of his office and into the front room. Noise cluttered his thoughts from the two young boys still screaming their explanations. 

"SIIIIIIILENCE!!!!" He shouted to the yelling boys (you know like in the 1st Harry potter movie when the kids panicked because of the troll).

 "Brother! What is going on here?" He asked Gandalf.

"These two Delinquents caused a public disturbance," Gandalf explained.

Gandalf looked at each one shamefully. "Now You!! What is your name?" Gandalf pointed to one of the boys with an unusual LONG mane of black hair that was pulled back into a very messy ponytail. At that thought an image passed in Gandalf's mind!  '_Ride that pony^_^' _He thought.

Not noticing Gandalf's wide smile, the boy being spoken smirked at the other then stated "Kou Seiya!" 

((People in Japan say there name backwards. Ex: Bob Stantly in U.S.A = Stantly Bob in Japan. Like when you fill out resumes. Stantly, Bob))

"OOOO!!! KOU SEIYA!!! OF THE STAR LIGHTS!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!"

Came the shouts of Merry. He was getting all giddy and jumping up and down. "YOUR MY IDOL!!! I WANT TO BE YOU!!!" He starts to sing. "SEARCH FOR YOUR LOVE!!! MOONLIGHT PRINCESS!!! Hey Pippin. It's SEIYA of the STARLIGHTS!!!" His scream was directed toward the other room. 

Pippin came running out of the back room where he had been crying and ran toward merry.

"SEIYA!! SERIOUSLY!!!" He turned toward the beat up boy who had dirt all over his face and a bloody lip. He had clearly been in a big struggle, but his present peasant like appearance couldn't fool Pippin or Merry. "OH MY GOD! I CAN"T BELIEVE I DIDN'T RECOGNISE HIM!!"

Both of them latched them selves onto the bars that Seiya was behind and stretched their arms through the bars taking swipes at seiya. They wanted to at least touch his face or something. Seiya backed far away from their reaching hands whispering "Not again" under his breath. "You two are the ones who stalk us aren't you! I recognize those little hands of yours!!"

Before they could answer very proudly 'OF COURSE. DUH. WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE', Gandalf interrupted. "You idiots. Back away or I'll have your badges!!" Gandalf said getting annoyed by these two. 

Merry, with fear of loosing his job he had worked so hard on getting, stopped grabbing for Seiya. He had licked way to many stamps, sending in 10,000 collectable points off the back of the Cereal boxes, to get his pretty plastic Police badge to loose it now.  "Oh. Umm…yes sir…" Merry said backing away. Pippin however didn't seem to hear Gandalf. "Umm…. pippin…. Pippin..." Pippin still reached for the starlight.

*WACK*

An unconscious Pippin fell toward the floor.

"Gandalf. I think you may have hit him to hard. He looks unconscious!" Dumbledore said as he poked Pippin's unmoving form with a nice pointy stick. 

"Hum!" Gandalf said in a half laugh/half thought. "So he is………………

*Unbearable silence*. ……………Anyways. So you're Kou Seiya. And you are?" He turned toward the other man in the other cell. 

"Chiba Mamoru!" He answered.

"Mamoru and Seiya. So what brings you both here? Umm…"

*Gandalf used his hand to point back in forth between the two. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth while thinking _'any mini miny mo, catch a tiger by its toe…' _When he finished, he stated happily,_  "_You tell me!"

He pointed toward Mamoru. 

"Hum!" He said in a half laugh and he glared toward the cell beside him, knowing Seiya knew he was smirking. "Where should I start?"

"Well, no where to start except for from the beginning!" Dumbledore said while adjusting a strange wizard looking hat on his head that magically appeared from nowhere, while looking in the mirror. '_Whose da maaaaaan!!!!' _He thought. _'Oh yeah! You da man!'_

Everyone stared at Dumbledore.

Mamoru broke the awkward silence. "From the 'beginning'. Very beginning?" He said looking puzzled.

"Well duh!!!" Said Dumbledore as he pulled out a Wizard cosplay cloak and pulled it around his shoulders. He smiled happily. '_^_^'_

"Oh now you've done it!" Said Seiya as he sat on the cell floor, preparing for a long story or speech.

Mamoru grimaced and then started. "Well. I don't remember when I was born.  I lost most my memory. But I remember Waking up in a hospital when I was a kid. I had been in a car crash and orphaned, for both of my parents died." Mamoru looked around expecting to hear the sounds of "Aaaawwww. Poor thing" coming from cute girls but there were none. Well, one came. 

"Aaaawwww!!! Poor thing!!!!!" Gandalf whipped a tear from his right eye and then another. Mamoru laughed nervously. 

Seiya slapped his forehead continuously. "What do you mean? He's starting with the beginning of his life. Not the fight!!!!" 

"And your problem is??" Gandalf asked.

"My problem is it has nothing to do with why were here. When you said the beginning you didn't mean the beginning of his LIFE!" Seiya said while still smacking his forehead in frustration. 

"Oh yeah! You do have a point! What do you think brother?" Gandalf turned to where his brother was in front of the mirror. 

After a few moments of watching Dumbledore do swings with a plastic wand, Dumbledore noticed he was being watched. "Hmm? Was someone addressing me?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Never mind. Continue whatever you were doing!"

Dumbledore had already done so. Gandalf redirected his attention once again to Mamoru. 

"I guess your right Mr. Kou. Start from the beginning of what caused the FIGHT Mr. Chiba. All we do is want the facts of what caused the public disturbance. Which was the fight."

 Mamoru whimpered in disappointment. He loved telling long boring stories, and his life was the longest and most boring one he had. Oh well, he would drag this one out. Hahahaha! That will show them all!!

"Ok then! You should have said so from the start. Anyways! It all began that morning!"

                                             ((*And here are "story" begins*))

*** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

"YES!! The drinks are set out. The food is prepared. Snacks are ready and bought. So now we can party hard everyone!!!" A young girl with long blonde pigtails exclaimed. 

((Gandolf has an image, Gandalf's thought. '_OO! Ride that Piggy!_'))

"Usagi pipe down will ya. I'm trying to listen on the phone over here. You have no manners at all," Said a grouchy black-headed, who was on the phone (Obviously. Duh).

"Oh Rei. Your so mean." Usagi picked up a couch pillow and threw it across the room, where it hit Rei on the head.

"STOP IT YOU BAKA," She said, as she was about to continue yelling. She then remembered the person on the phone and her face turned pale.  "Oh no, not you sir. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes I know. More respect to elders! Right. More prunes for the world, yes sir I agree. Ya. But sir I wasn't. But I wasn't. But!! Butt!! Oh no sir. No I do not have a fascination with fannies. No sir. It was just a word. I'm sorry sir. Yes sir. Uh huh! More respect. Yes. I understand sir. Yeah, more respect toward elders and prunes, most definitely." Rei rolled her eyes while making motions with her hands of a mouth blabbing on and on. 

Then She looked at usagi evilly from across the room. She held up her fist and shook them violently while muttering another "Yes Sir" into the phone. She then pointed directly at Usagi and then used her index finger and ran it across her neck, while scowling deeply. Usagi figured it either meant "You are so dead!!! I'm going to kill you!!" Or "I love your Necklace Usagi!! ^_^". She went for option two and mouthed a "Thankyou" to Rei.

Rei then got a thought. An evil thought. So positively evil it was considered beyond evil. '_I'm a sly one, the Fire witch. HAHAHAHA. I have termites in my smiiiiiile_. _What? I think I have been watching How the Grinch stole Christmas to much!' _She thought. _Besides, that plans to evil. I'll just go with plan B. After all there is always a Plan B! ^_^'_

She clasped one of her hands half way over the mouthpiece on the phone and made strange noises with her mouth.

"Oh my ...psssshhhhh…. I'm…psssshhhhh…. tunnel…. psshh…cell…. Psshh…. phone…psshh…. it…psshh…. up…psshh…can't…" 

*Click*  

She threw the phone out the window.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Rei! He knew you were on a regular phone!!"

"So what," She said biting into an apple, that had mysteriously appeared from what seemed like nowhere. "He's an old geezer anyways. He won't notice!"

"True." Usagi said as she sat on the couch.

 From the other side of the room, where he had been observing he decided to join in the exchange. "So who all is coming to this party?" 

"O gosh. Well…you guys and some friends of mine from my school," Rei said. 

"Oh no," Hotaru said coming into the room, hearing the end of the sentence. "There are going to be a lot of strangers I don't know here, aren't there?"

"Oh Hotaru loosen up. Get drunk. Have a joint! Enjoy the party!" Rei said with a huge, long, evil laugh that didn't seem humanly possible to make.

"Look rei I already told you there isn't going to be alcohol at this party." Mamoru said when she finished coughing from that laugh. Everyone noticed he didn't say anything about the joints. Usagi took note of this; she always thought he smelled strangely when he showed up coughing and wobbly at battles.

Anyway

Rei fumed thinking to herself '_Dumb baka. Good thing we have a plan to get him out of here for a while._' She had an evil look while staring at mamoru. Her mouth was smirking evilly. ((Evil look = evil smirk. Duh. Hehe))

"Why are you looking at me like that Rei?" Mamoru said as he backed far away, becoming nervous.

"Huh? Oh no reason. I was just thinking," She said waving her hand in the air at him nervously.

His eyebrow raised in suspicion. "About what??"

"Oh. Uh…." She looked around the room for something. Anything at all to use as an excuse to cover up what she was really thinking. "I was…uh…. thinking…about…uh…. a banana. Yeah that's it a banana. I was thinking about how… you should run and get some Mamoru!" She panicked and that's what came out. Oh well.

"What? Bananas? Why on earth should I go get them??" He said as Rei began pushing him out the door. 

"OH! Umm…because…Yaten! Yaten likes them of course. Yes! Yaten likes them and you must get him some for this party or he will complain. And you don't want him griping the whole time now do you?"

Mamoru put his feet out in front of him like brakes, stopping her from pushing him out the door, which was for some odd reason open. Hotaru walked away innocently, whistling the tune to "She's a Brick, dadadadaaa, hooouseee".

Mamoru turned to look at Rei. "Wait!! I have some bananas in the kitchen cupboard!"

"OH…. ah…umm... NO…no…. you don't. You see…I…umm…I…" She looked at Usagi and Hotaru and stared at them as if sending them a mental message. Apparently they got it because they scuttled off into the Kitchen. "Ate Them!! Ya that's it! I ate them all up!!"

"Are you sure? You ate all of them. Cause I had two things of bananas in there. Three actually. Two in the cupboard, and one in my neto, newly bought Banana Hammock. Now my Banana's can be nice and comfy. *He smiled insanely* Anyways, You couldn't have eaten all of them."

  '_Three bunches of Bananas. What is this guy, a Bananas Loving FREAK! A Banana Hammock, What in Hades is that?' _She thought.

*The vain on her temple pulsed as her anger grew*  

"Oh Yes. Yes I did. Very good bananas too!" She patted her stomach with one free hand, the other holding onto Mamoru, but then he began to walk toward the kitchen. "No wait. Where are you going? I told you I ate them all!"

"I just want to be sure! I don't want to buy more for nothing." He stated walking into the Kitchen dragging Rei with him, who was holding onto his arm trying to stop him. _'Besides. How can anyone eat three bundles of bananas? What is she a Banana loving FREAK!!' _He wondered. 

"But Mamoru there is no need…. I told you I…"

They walked into the kitchen. Hotaru and Usagi stood innocently by the window. Usagi's mouth closed tightly as well as Hotaru's, and their cheeks were puffed out. Rei looked at Usagi and frowned as if asking a mental question. Usagi nodded and tried to smile, but then stopped and tightened her mouth again. 

Mamoru walked over to the cupboard where he kept the bananas and opened it up. There was nothing there.  "Strange. I bought two batches, plus the ones in my nifty neto Banana hammock. You sure you ate all of these Rei?" He asked. He looked over to where his banana hammock was and saw nothing, nothing at all. "Hey…where IS my banana hammock?"

Usagi's eyes bulged out and she began to fidget nervously while trying to keep her mouth closed"

Rei held her hands up in defense.

"I don't know Mamoru. I think I moved it earlier. So it wouldn't be in the way of the party. Anyways, Yes. I already told you, I ate all of those bananas. Oh. But I do think Usagi and Hotaru had one or two!" She said trying to make her claim sound more reasonable. This how ever drew more attention to Usagi and Hotaru, who both had shocked faces and looked at Rei menacingly. 

"Is that true Usagi?" He asked still wondering if he should believe this story.

Usagi Panicked and looked at Hotaru. She turned around and you could see her slightly bending over trying to do something. A loud gulp was heard then a deep breath and a Sigh. Usagi then turned back around and laughed innocently.

 "Ya. It's true. I had quite a few…" She paused to stare at rei foully. " …Bananas Mamoru dear. And…. umm…. yes Yaten loves them. SO be a sweat heart and go get some would ya!" She stated. Rei then came over and began pushing Mamoru out of the Kitchen and toward the front door.  

"You heard her Mamoru. Go to the store and get some," She said with an evil tone.

"Oh come on. Yaten will live without them. I would have to go half way across town," He threw his hand in the air, "and its rush hour!" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh. Yeah……….." Rei said sympathetically, she stopped pushing him right as they reached the front door. There was silence. Rei stood there for a few minutes and Mamoru thought she was going to say never mind. He smiled deeply, letting out a deep breath he never knew he was holding. 

The silence broke.

"Well better get going Mamoru if you're going to make it back in time. Oh but you know…. take your…umm…time. Relax…and maybe do a little shopping while your out! Breathe in that nice fresh air!! Look around. Have fun. Enjoy your time with out Usagi latched to your arm! Bye now!!" She said in an excited and hurried manner as she gave him one big final push out the door then shut and locked it. She heard his slight protest through the door, but then heard the sound of his retreating footsteps.

((Unknown to anyone else they said this))

Rei turned back toward Usagi.

"Did you really eat all of those bananas?"

"Most of them. We didn't want to be wasteful, so we ate most of them. But we threw the rest out the window, that ugly banana hammock too. He has NO taste what so ever. And you know what? That man lies. He had about 7 HUGE bunches of bananas. Not 3" Usagi said while rubbing her stomach.

"Wow!" Rei said sitting down on the couch lazily.

"Rei…. why did you want to get rid of mamoru anyway?" Usagi asked. Hotaru stood beside her struggling to swallow her mouth full of bananas. She grasped her throat and fell to her knees pointing to her lung area, trying to get the others attention.

"Oh. Because all I could think of to tell him I was thinking of, was that we needed some bananas. So I had to play it off." She said shrugging.  Hotaru fell backwards and laid there rolling around for air. Rei continued unknowingly, or either choosing to ignore. "I drew a blank. Sorry." She shrugged again.

Hotaru, after hearing this, forced her self to gulp. This, to her relief, finally enabled her to swallow the bananas and breathe in air. She looked at Rei with disbelief. "You mean I just ate 12 bananas for no good reason!!!"  Hotaru choked out while catching her breath. No one ever noticed she choked.

Rei finally acknowledged her presence. "Yep!" 

"Uug. I think I'm going to be sick." 

((End of scene no one else heard but them))

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

((Back to the Jail))

"Now wait just a minute. What does all of this have to do with why you to were fighting?" Gandalf questioned interrupting Mamoru's story.

"Well. This was only the beginning you see. They had lured me out of my apartment. This all contributes to why we were fighting!" Mamoru said, still angry at being tricked. Actually he just wanted to let everyone know how Mean Rei and Usagi had tricked poor him.

"Oh…well…ok…continue. I guess…" Said Gandalf hesitantly.

"Wait!!" Seiya said.

"What is it?" Said Gandalf turning to the cell to the left of Mamoru's. "Mister…Kou was it. Seiya? Ya! What is it Seiya?"

"If Rose boy over there continues his story, there will be a gap. I arrived there around 15 minutes after he left. Shouldn't I be the one to continue what happened after his DUMB little banana rant?"

"Oh.Ummm…" Gandalf looked at Dumbledore who shrugged and danced across the room to the spot beside his brother. "I suppose your right. So you continue."

                             *And here our story continues- Seiya's side anyway* 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

"Come on you two. We were supposed to be here 30minutes ago, to help get the party ready. Rei is going to blow up at us!" Taiki scolded.

"I'm not scared of Rei!!" Yaten snorted as they reached the door.

"Ok then. You get to apologize for us being late!" Taiki said in a demonic tone, while knocking on the door.

*Knock! Knock! Knock! *  

"Wha…Wha...What!!" Yaten chirped out. He became panicky and tried to back away. "Why me?" His voice was now small and frantic.

"Because…" Said Seiya smoothly. "…You said you're not afraid of Rei's temper, and quite frankly me and Taiki are. SO, you just volunteered your self. So get to it!" Seiya grabbed the short starlight by the back of his shirt and shoved him toward the door just as someone on the other side was opening it.

It was Rei of course. "Your late!!" She muttered. "We had to prepare all of the decorations, music, and food all by ourselves. I hope you have a good excuse!!"

The two taller Starlights pushed Yaten forward. 

"I…. umm…its like this…you see…we…. umm…well." Yaten got an evil idea and he smirked. " Taiki and Seiya. Well they said that they didn't want to help. I insisted that we come. But they said being late would mean no work for them! And seeing as I'm shorter than them they forced me. As you can see they always boss me around. Please protect me Rei!!"  

He ran behind rei like he was hiding from Seiya and Taiki. He was really behind Rei making faces at the two shocked men and laughing silently. 

Taiki and Seiya stood in front of the now fuming Rei. They had shocked faces and where shaking with fear at what Rei was going to do to them. 

Taiki thought he would try to calm her down. "Rei. That is fallacious. Yaten is unreliable. Can't you perceive that!! I don't know if he even goes a solitary day without being fraudulent."

Rei stood there for a second. "Fallacious? Fraudulent? Look Taiki don't try to confuse me with your big words. I deal with it enough when Ami is around. Now, both of you get in here now. And stop bossing Yaten around. Just because he is a little shrimp *Yaten's mouth dropped in protest* doesn't mean you should control him!!"

Taiki walked in and as Seiya walked in Rei glared at him. He yelped and looked into the room. Seeing Usagi he ran over and hid behind her! "Save me Odango!!" He said grabbing her around the waist from behind and hiding his face in her hair. "Don't let Rei get me. Yaten lies."

Usagi sweat dropped and attempted to pry seiya off of her. "Ok seiya. I believe you. Just let go. Uug" She finally pried him off and he fell backwards, landing on the floor.

"Hey Rei. When did you say Ami and the others were arriving?" Taiki asked changing the subject.

"They should be here any minute. The party will start soon! I'm so exited!!!" Rei said as she thought of all her guest.

Seiya was curious. So of course he asked, "Who all is coming?" 

"A bunch of people I don't know. People! To many people! People of which are strangers. Weird little people! Blabbing little people! Stupid, idiotic, scary little people!"

The shaky voice came from Hotaru, who was seated on the couch with her face in her hands.

"Oh no!" Yaten said as he walked over to the radio. "There will probably be a whole bunch of our fans here. They will probably pester me all night."

Seiya bent over and whispered to Hotaru. "You see. He thinks he is the center of the universe. No one can come to a party without bowing down to him first. He IS god in our eyes." He said with a grin.

"HEY!! I HEARD THAT!!!" Yaten said as he stalked back into the living room. He picked up a glass figurine from a shelf and threw it at Seiya.

"HEEEEEEY," Seiya said as he dodged it. But Hotaru wasn't so lucky.

"Ouchies…"She said as she fell over on the couch and she was out.

"Umm…Hotaru," Usagi asked. "Seiya is she ok?"

Seiya reached a hand over and pulled her eyelid open. Her eye was rolled into the back of her head. "Umm. I think she's knocked out." 

"YATEN!! Oh is she going to be mad when she wakes up!" Rei said as she smacked Yaten over the head.

"Ow! Stop. It was an accident. I will apologize. And why should I be scared of her anyways?"

"He doesn't know?" Rei asked turning to Usagi.

"I think not. No one really explained her powers to them."

"What Powers?" He said in a superior tone.

Rei rolled her eyes and looked at Yaten. "Look. If there are some people in this world to be afraid of it's the outer sailor scouts!"

"The outers? Why just the outers?" Taiki inquired. 

"Yes! Just the outers. Oh…well…and maybe Mokato when she is in a bad mood. But other wise just the outers. There is Haruka, who can kick any males butt with ease. Plus she has a sword. That's just scary. Then there is Michiru. Only thing you need to fear about her is that if she is ticked at you she can sick Haruka on you."

"Agreed," Usagi said, remembering bad times.

Rei continued. "And you should be afraid of Setsuna because she is…well…Sailor Pluto. She is the guardian of time. If she is ticked at you then she will send you hurtling into another time dimension, and she might leave you there. Thank god she let Haruka out after Haruka called her an old hag that one time."

"True." Usagi stated. "But she only did because Michiru told her if she didn't she would send the seas into a violent storm and flood the world. Who knew Michiru had that kind of power. Not to mention, Haruka still has terrifying dreams of giant Sized Purple bunnies ruling the world." She shrugged.

Then Rei continue and Yaten and Taiki continued listening attentively. Seiya tried…but he kept wondering off in a daydream about him and Usagi every time. "But the one outer scout you must fear is Hotaru. SO I suggest you suck up to her Yaten, when she wakes up. She rarely gets mad, but if she does she could kill you instantly. Or blow up the earth if she feels like it." Rei shrugged it off and Usagi nodded.

"But…." Seiya said as he caught the end of that sentence. "Couldn't Usagi stop her?"

Rei looked at Usagi and Usagi thought for a second. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't fight an enraged Hotaru even if Mamoru's life were staked on it." She giggled insanely while waving a hand in the air. "No, just kidding. But in all honesty… Well… I suppose I could. But Hotaru is my friend. I could never harm her!" She smiled happily.

Seiya nodded. "You have such a big heart my odango!!!" He suddenly leaped across the couch and trapped her in a big bear hug. 

"Hey!! What are you doing? Get off!!"

((A Sudden cut off from this scene))

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

((Back to the Jail))

Dumbledore nudged Gandalf; Gandalf sprang up quickly trying to act like he wasn't sleeping. He wiped some drool of his face and cleared his throat.

"Is this story ever going to have a point?" He asked.

Seiya thought while crossing his hands around the bars of the cell.

"Umm…. well. I don't know. I was simply continuing the story rose boy over there started. If you had asked me to explain why we are here I would have started during the middle of the party."

"So…this has nothing to do with why you to where brought here?"

"Ah…. NO. No it does not. Rose boy just has a habit of starting long speeches that never have points. SO this is his entire fault. I was just continuing it." Seiya stated.

Gandalf glared at Mamoru who was asleep, mouth open and was snoring quite loudly I might add. "Just between me and you?" Gandalf asked bending over close to Seiya's cell so only he could here. "The one you call Rose boy. Is he the one in the other cell?"

Seiya sweat dropped. He thought that the chief of police would have figure that out. He held in the sarcastic comment he just thought and just stated a "Yes."

"HA! Yes. I knew it. They don't call me a wizard for nothing!" Gandalf stated proudly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Any ways. Continue this story. But start during the party. Where it explains why your both were fighting and causing a public disturbance."

"Yes sir!!" Seiya gave a salute with his hand to his forehead and continued this over dramatic, extra ling story.

                                          ((And here the story continues, during the party))

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*Music Blaring! *

 "IN WEST PHILADEALPHIA, BORN AND RAISED. ON THE PLAY GROUND IS WHERE I SPENT MOST OF MY DAYS!!" Usagi rapped this tune from one of her favorite shows, Fresh Prince Of Bel-air, On top of the coffee table with a half empty punch glass in her hand.

    Seiya jumped up on the table next to her with a glass of punch also. 

The punch made every one act weird because something extra was added to it by a little devil named Yaten. ((Hint ^_^ hint)).

 He took a large gulp of it then continued the TV shows rap Usagi had started. "Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool and all shooting some B ball out side of the school."

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!!!" *hiccup* "GET OFF MY TABLE!!!" Rei bellyached.

"Umm…Rei…." Amy said taping her on the shoulder.

"YA! WHAT IS IT?"  Rei shouted. Every since she had that fourth glass of ((COUGHspikedCOUGH)) punch, she had been yelling everything. Whether she was meaning to or not.

"Well rei. Technically that is not your table." Ami said calmly.

"OH…" Rei took this into consideration. "SO! THEY NEED TO SHUT UP!!" Rei shouted, then she pushed Seiya and Usagi off the table and they landed on the couch. She then proceeded to the window.

"Hey…. who pushed me?" Seiya said in a drunken manner.

  Usagi didn't even notice they had been pushed onto the couch and didn't notice the fact that she was laying on top of him. Actually, he didn't seem to notice either. They were both to wasted.

"Oh Usagi!!" Seiya said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "My lil Odango. I need to tell you something!!" He said in half tears. Seiya and alcohol wasn't a good combo. It made him way too sensitive. Even more than he already was.

"Yeah…" Usagi said as she stifled a yawn.

"I have to admit something. Something I never told you because you and Mamoru are seeing each other." He took her into a tight hug and patted her back. He had no clue what he was doing. He was wasted. She was wasted. They were all at some level 'wasted'.

He went into a long speech. 

"I never wanted to make you decide. I never wanted to bother you. I didn't want you to make a tough decision. Or worse. I didn't want you to reject me. But I can't hold it in any longer. If I never tell you how will I now you don't feel the same way. I guess what I'm trying to say, if you haven't already figured it out, is that. Well. I love you Usagi!! Usagi! Usagi? Usagi? Are you listening?" He let go of their hug and pulled her away and saw that she was asleep. She never heard a word. She would never remember what he just said.

Heck. He didn't even remember what he just said. But he knew it was important and that it would come back to him later. He scooped her up in his arms and went to put her in a bed so she could sleep. She was going to have one bad Head ache in the morning.

((Another quick cut off, from this scene.))

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

((Back to the jail))

"OK, ok. SO where were you during all of this Mamoru? Mamoru?"

Gandalf reached over and poked Mamoru, who had his head on the bars and was snoring loudly. 

"Huh? What? Oh. What do ya want?" Mamoru mumbled groggily. 

"Well. HE," Gandalf pointed toward Seiya. "…Just told us a little bit more of the story. Care to tell a little bit more of yours?"

  
*An Interruption came* 

"HEY GANDALF?"

"Yeah Dumbledore?"

"Did you want Buttered popcorn. Or Extra Buttered Popcorn?" Dumbledore yelled from the other room.

"Extra! You should have known that!" Gandalf rolled his eyes, and then stared at Mamoru.

*Silence*

"What?" Mamoru said looking behind him to see if there was someone else he could be staring at.

"I asked you if you cared to tell a little bit more of your side of the story?" Gandalf said scratching his chin. 

"Umm," Light donned on Mamoru. "Oooh! Yeah! Yes I would!"

"Well hold on!" Gandalf nudged Merry on the floor, who was apparently in La La land. Reason for this is because he had his head propped up on his fist, his mouth was wide open, and drool running down his face. His eyes were un-focused and looking of into space, and he was mumbling something about cheese doodles. "Merry? Merry?"

Merry came too and looked at Gandalf lazily. "Huh?"

"Merry! Go get the video camera! We should tape this. It would make a great movie…I mean…umm…evidence. Just In case we need it!" Gandalf whipped his brow. "Hehe"

"Yes sir."

Merry stepped over Pippin, who was still unconscious, and ran off to get the video camera. A few minutes later he returned with the camera, as well as Dumbledore with the Extra buttered Popcorn (^_^). 

"Ok," Gandalf said while Merry held the video camera up in Mamoru's direction. "5…4…3…2…1…and action!"

Mamoru stared at Gandalf Blankly.

Gandalf rolled his eyes and with a sigh stated, "Begin you idiot!"

Merry pressed the record button as Mamoru began the continuation of his story. Seiya sighed at the forth-coming torture. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

((Back to the party))

Mamoru had a headache. He had one ever since he came back from the store.

*Flash back to when he first got back*

Mamoru re-entered his apartment. The party already begun so he just open the door him self instead of knocking. No one would have heard him over the loud music anyway. He walked in and went to the kitchen. Yaten was there along with Minako and another guy. This guy was tall, much taller than Yaten mind you, and had long gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. Mamoru couldn't help notice the man's ears were slightly pointed. He would be the women's idea of the ideal man. The three of them were making small talk as Mamoru entered carrying a brown paper bag with some bananas in them. He would have been back sooner if it wasn't for the store he went to, it had been robbed while he was there. He was the one who stopped the robber of course, or should he say Tuxedo Mask. ((Seiya: "COUGHrose-boyCOUGH"))

"Mamoru! Finally you arrive. Rei said you left hours ago. What took you?" Mamoru was about to answer Minako when she went right on talking to the blonde headed guy, apparently not actually wanting an answer to her questions. She flipped her long blonde hair playfully while smiling at the blonde male flirtingly. Unfortunately Mamoru was walking behind her as she did this and got a face full of her hair. "OW!!" He said. He couldn't say that it didn't hurt, because it did. She whipped her hair pretty hard and it got him right in the open eye too. But Mamoru's thoughts giggled '_Oooh!! Herbal!_'

   She turned around and looked at him, obvious to him she was annoyed because he interrupted her conversation, but she tried to act sweet in front of the guest. "What's wrong mamoru? Did you stump you toe?" She turned back to the blonde. "Anyways. What were we talking about, Legolas, before we were interrupted?"

"Oh yes. I was telling you my experience with the Bow and arrow!"

"Oh right. You knew Rei knows archery, right? She's teaching me some skills in that department during daily lessons actually." She stated. Mamoru knew that was false. He knew Minako knew nothing of archery. Nor did she care. She simply wanted to impress this man named Legolas.

"Oh really. You don't say? Well I could give you some pointers some time if you would like!" He said.

"Oh that would be…"

"You know Minako. I could teach you. You should have just asked." Yaten said interrupting her reply to Legolas. She glared at him evilly through the corner of her eye for a moment then returned to Legolas. "Very nice. I would love too! I'm sure I could learn a lot from you!!"

As Mamoru sat the bag of bananas on a near by table that had been set out, he could practically see the fumes coming off of Yaten's head. He didn't want Yaten to start yelling so he tried to distract him from Minako and Legolas's conversation. 

"Oh hey Yaten!" Yaten closed his gaping mouth and turned to Mamoru in surprise. 

"Yeah. What do you want Mamoru?"

"I got a banana for you!"

Yaten looked at Mamoru in surprise. This line even caused Legolas and Minako to stop their discussion and look over. "Umm…you don't say…." That was the only thing Yaten could think of to say.

"Yeah. I do say. Actually…I have quite a few bananas!" Mamoru said cheerfully.

"Umm…." Yaten turned and gave Minako and Legolas a questioning look. They just drew a blank. ((After all, two dingy blondes doesn't make a smart Blonde. Joke. Take no offence. I'm a blonde myself. YAY!)) "Yeah…umm…and…I'm…sure you do…I…. think I will go into the…ah…living room now." Yaten turned around and was about to start walking away.

"But don't you want it?"

Yaten froze. He turned around slowly. "Huh? Want what?" His voice squeaked when he said it. 

"One of my bananas. I could let you have it." Mamoru had a poor choice in words.

Yaten backed slowly away. "I…umm…Mamoru…WHAT on earth are you talking about!!!" He sounded like he was fourteen again. His voice was squeaking to all different levels.

"My bananas!" Mamoru stated. Yaten's, Minako's, and Legolas's shocked faces did not falter. So he reached into the bag on the table and pulled out the bundle of bananas. Minako, Yaten, and Legolas all sweat dropped.

"OH! No. I don't like bananas Mamoru. I'm actually allergic to them! I ate one once while on earth and I blew up like a balloon several hours later. It was terrible. Thanks anyways though!" He then left the kitchen and Minako and Legolas continued their prior flirting. 

    Anger arose inside of Mamoru. He had been tricked (or punk'd as one of my favorite actors Ashton would say). Deciding to just drop it for now and yell at Rei later, Mamoru set the bundle of Bananas on the table and threw the bag into the Garbage. He then walked over to the punch bowel ((which had already been spiked by Yaten. Hehe)) and poured himself a glass. *Gulp* Then another. *Gulp* Then another, and another and another. He refilled until he was now sipping his seventh Glass. He walked into the living room, while running into walls and doorframes. He entered the party. 

"HI," Said a black-headed woman. 

"Are…you Rei…?" Mamoru squinted hard, being that his vision was blurred. "No…your not Rei! Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome and this is my friend Kikyo and Sango." She pointed to two other girls that came up beside her. They also had long black hair. They were all talking rather loud in order to be heard over the noise of the party.

"Are you three…?" He leaned forward a little due to his unbalance because of his intoxicated state. "Twins. I mean…quadruplets. Or…was it sextuplets."

Kikyo looked at the other two and smiled. "I think you mean Triplets. But no. We are of no relation!  We are all just really good…" They all looked at each other then moved closer toward Mamoru. "…Friends," She said with a sly smile.

"Oh really. Well you fwee, I mean three, wook wery, I mean… very much alike." He said as he slightly stumbled backwards. Sango grabbed his arm and tried to balance him. 

"Be careful!" She said. "You might…slip!" She said sweetly into his ear.

"So. What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Prince Edymion!" He said drowsily.  

"Oh!" Sango said amusingly. "A prince are you? Then we should take very good care of our prince. Shouldn't we girls!!"

"Oh yes!!" Kagome said stepping forward and grabbing his other arm.

"Of course." Said Kikyo grabbing his neck and pulling him forward.

"Umm…ladies. Where are you taking me?" Mamoru said with an edgy tone. 

Kikyo and the other two pulled him toward the hallway of his apartment, making their way through the crowed. "Oh you will see!" Kagome answered.

"Oh we will have so much fun!" Said Sango.

"HEY! Are you three at it again?" The voice came from a white headed man in a red male Kimono, and he had strange dog looking ears. He walked up to them and pulled Kagome away. "I told you three to stop!!" He said pulling Kikyo away too. Then Sango.

"Look buddy!!" HE said, stressing the word buddy. "You don't want these girls!"

If Mamoru wasn't drunk he would have agreed, but he wasn't, so he didn't. Instead he asked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh Inuyasha dear. Please don't ruin our fun. We almost had him!" Kagome said while pouting.

"Yeah they almost had me!" Mamoru said, not quite understanding what he himself was talking about. 

Inuyasha sighed and pointed at Kikyo 

"Well. Just between you and me, and because you are so wasted you probably won't even remember this. It is because this one is just a pile of bones and dust. She's dead!!"  

He then pointed toward Kagome. 

"Because this one is a re-incarnation of that one!" 

He quickly pointed back to Kikyo then back to Kagome. 

"And Demons are always chasing her little butt. Plus, SHE'S MINE BUDDY!" 

Then he pointed toward Sango. 

"And she is just weird. She likes the 'weird stuff'. See what I'm saying! And the last Husband she had, Miroku, died the day after they married. He was murdered. She was let go but I still think she did it. I mean the weapon she uses for demon hunting was found in his back! Not to mention the last guy I caught these three having a four-sum with I killed. Still want them?"

Mamoru hadn't even been listening. He caught the last sentence. Which was "Still want them?". He was about to say what any drunken man would have said if they had not been listening, 'HECK YA!', but he was distracted. "I…have to pee." He mumbled, as he started moving past Inuyasha toward the bathroom.

Inuyasha made a face but let the strange man pass. He turned back toward the three girls who had finished pouting. "Did he even hear a thing I said?"

They looked at each other and all replied with the same answer. "Nope. Not a word."

*End Flash back*

So there he sat, half way Unconscious in the bathroom. Not because he was drunk. Well, it was partly because he was drunk because he had tripped over the rug, due to his drunken clumsiness, and landed in the bathtub. But it was mostly because he was lazy. Of course he had attempted to get up, but the object he grabbed to help him up simple turned and started up the shower. It had been the faucet handle.

So NOW, there he sat. In a tub, wasted, and soaking wet. He had no idea where he was. He could barley remember his own name. His intoxicated state became worse as the time went by. So he once again tried to get out, this time by pulling himself up on the shower curtain. It snapped and he landed back in the tub. "This is just great!" Sarcasm lined his voice. A creak of the door caused him to look up.

"Oh. I'm terrible sorry. I didn't know that…. MAMORU? Why are you in the tub with the shower on? You do know your getting wet, right?" The perky voice came from none other than Michiru. 

"Oh hello…" He squinted hard again to see her. "Michiru? Wasn't that your name? Hey. Can you help me out of here?"

Michiru looked at him. "And get my perfect suit wet! Yeah right!" She said snobbishly. "Haruka can help you! Let me go find her!" 

     Michiru exited for a second then came back with Haruka. 

"Mamoru? Are you drunk?" Haruka said as he scratched her head then ran her hand through her short blonde hair.

"Huh? Oh no. Well…I may have had a few drinks." Mamoru said.

Haruka looked at him suspiciously. "Well, how is your focus? How many fingers am I holding up?" She held out three fingers.

Mamoru squinted to see again. "Umm…what fingers?"

Haruka put on a surprised look as she lowered her hand.

"Oh come on Haruka. Help me out. I was never good at Social Studies anyways!"

"Huh…what does…"

"Haruka. Just help him. I think we need to put him in his bed. He is clearly smashed!"

"Yeah ok!"

Haruka walked over to the tub and held out her hand, which Mamoru Hesitantly took. After all, it took his brain a while to even process that she had offered him a hand up.

"Thanks Haruka!!" She pulled him up and out of the tub. "You're a real friend. You too Michiru! Even if you are a snob! Come on everyone! GROUP HUG!"

Then Mamoru and his soak and wet self embraced Michiru and Haruka in one big giant hug. 

"Uug!!! MAMORU!! YOU'RE GETTING MY CLOTHES WET!! LET GO!!! HARUKA!! GET HIM!!!"

"HEY MAMORU!! LET GO! YOU'RE MAKING MY MICHIRU MAD!!"

Mamoru let go and thanked them again. "Thank you again so much."

Then he wandered off. "I'm going to wander off now!!"

He stepped out of the bathroom and back into the living room. 

"I have re-entered the living room!!"

Then he remembered something. He remembered his fiancée, Usagi. 

"I remember Usagi!" He stated. He was mimicking his every thought.

He then wondered where she could be. He hadn't seen her since he got back.

"I wonder where she could be? I haven't seen her since I got back!"

Ok, I am getting tired of mimicking my thoughts, he thought.

"Ok, I'm tired of the mimicking!"

Then stop!

"Then sto…Oh yeah. Ok. Now. Where could she be?"

He looked around the room at all the conversations and the people having the conversations.

*Across the room*

"So your name is Tomoe Hotaru. It's a pleasure to meet you Hotaru! My name is Sesshoumaru! Just Sesshoumaru! "

"It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance Sesshoumaru! Are you not the son of our beloved mayor?"

"Yes I am." He stared across the room at his brother and his three female acquaintances. They were now drunk as well and were mingling with the other guest. "You will have to excuse my 'half' brother's behavior. He is not at all cultured."

"Oh that is alright. Half of my friends are acting rather savage themselves."

She looked across the room at two of her friends, Rei and Motoki (a male friend of Mamoru's) who where now drunk, and on top of the table stripping while counting down the seconds until new years. And there just happened to be 100,456 seconds left until midnight. "Or should I say barbaric!"

They both chuckled lightly. Hotaru more than Sesshoumaru because he rarely chuckled, and when he did it was one of those short and quiet chuckles. You know the type. 

"So what about you?" He asked. "I have read about many of your achievements in the paper. I'm quite impressed. You must get it from your father who I have read so much about. He is a remarkable scientist. I'm terribly sorry about his recent accident. How is he doing?"

"Oh he is recovering well. He's already back in the lab inventing new things! He never stops! I often assist him with his works!"

"Really. I would love to hear about it. Do tell me?"

"Well if your really interested you could stop by our laboratory some time. I could show you some extraordinary discoveries we think we are on to!"

"I would love too!

*Back to Mamoru*

"Ok…their conversation is BORING. And Usagi isn't over there! Lets see…"

He continued to look around when he spotted the girls from earlier. Inuyasha was no where around them.

*Over where the girls are*

"You are simply tooooo cute! I simply love your hair!" Kagome said as she twirled a lock of his reddish brown hair around her finger. 

"Thanks!" He answered in a rough but kind voice.

"Yes. You are just so cute!!" Said Sango a she placed one of her hands on his cheeks and the other hand around his arm as they started leading him toward the hallway.

"Absolutely. And I simply LOVE your height! You are so adorable!!!" Kikyo said from behind as she leaned on his shoulders and wrapped her hands around his Torso.

"You ladies really are lovely. What were your names again?"

"I'm Kagome, she is Kikyo, and her name is Sango!" Kagome answered as she continued playing with a lock of his hair and leading him toward the hallway where bedrooms must be.  "And your name was?"

"Me' names Gimli!" He answered in his usual gruff, Scottish voice.

As they were about to enter the hallway they pasted the couch, which upon two people sat. Legolas sat beside Minako with his arm around her and playing with her cheek on the other side. ((Her face cheek you nasty people. LOL. O_o))

  Gimli and Legolas made eye contact as he passed. Gimli slowed down and said to Legolas. "That's THREE!! Three to one! You need to catch up boy! Hahahaha" He said in his accent, eyeing the girls who where holding on to him sweetly.

Legolas smiled and went back to talking to Minako.

*Back to Mamoru*

"Oh…k. Anyways. Where is she?"

He decided to go into the hallways him self to look for Usagi in the bedrooms. Maybe she had passed out in one of them. Most everyone else was drunk so why not her. So he made his way through the crowed and into the hallway. He heard the giggling of three girls and a man laughing from one room. He knew she wouldn't be in there. He wouldn't have gone in 'there' after Usagi even if she were in there. Ew. (LoL)

He came to the second door and decided to check in there. He creaked it open and…

((Quick cut off from scene)

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

((Back at the Jail))

"Hey wait! Wait! Wait! Shouldn't I get you all caught up on what I was doing?" Seiya complained from his cell.

Gandalf looked at Seiya with his mouth full of popcorn. "Wa wopose! Wo wahead!"

(Translation: "Ya I suppose. GO ahead")

Dumbledore to a bite of some popcorn as well then washed it down with his diet coke.

"Yeah. Continue! It's getting good. Merry are you getting all of this?"

"Yes sir. Every bit!"

"Good!"

"Sir. Is Pippin going to be ok?" He looked at Pippin's still unconscious form. 

"Huh?" Dumbledore looked at Pippin too. "Oh him. Yeah sure! He will be fine…. I think."

"Wutup and wontinue wa story!!" Gandolf mumbled with his mouth still full of popcorn.

(Translation: "Shut up and continue the story!!")

"Ok! Ok!" Seiya said.

                                                   ((Back to story))

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

((Continuation of Seiya's story))

Seiya continued to carry Usagi into a bedroom. He had trouble getting through the door while hauling her passed out form, but he finally managed. He opened the door and when he was inside he shut it with the heel of his foot. He made his way to the bed and laid her carefully down on it. He then sat down beside her and brushed a few stray hairs back into their place. He played with strands of her hair and twirled them around his finger. He could hear the party going on outside but had no desire to return to it. He wasn't even very drunk any more, what fun would it be. He only had a slight buzz now. He just wanted to sit here and watch her sleep. If he could just watch her sleep for the rest of his life, he would be happy.** ***Insert hiccup here*

   He heard a sound come from her. He leaned in closer to see what it was. She made the sound again and he discovered she was only burping. He grimaced. How very un-lady like, but that's what he liked about her. She was usagi, and wasn't afraid to be herself.

She rolled over and was almost in his lap. He froze. He couldn't move or he would wake her. ((Apparently he doesn't know Usagi's sleeping habits does he? LOL))

*Hiccup*

She opened her eyes slightly. ((Wow. I guess her sleeping habits changed) "Seiya? Is that you?"

He looked around. He had woken her. "Umm…yes! Its me odango!"

"Seiya!" She sat up beside him. "I have a terrible headache!"

"You probably will for a few hours Odango. It's called a hangover!"

"You mean I was drunk! But Rei didn't even bring out the Alcohol yet!"

"Yeah well, Yaten played the role of a high school prankster and spiked the punch!"

"Oh! Remind me to kill him, if this headache doesn't kill me first. Hey, what are you doing in here anyways? Shouldn't you be out enjoying the New Years Party?"

"Yes. Well I guess. But I brought you in here so you could sleep it off. I didn't feel like returning after I did. So I was just going to sit here and watch you sleep. You don't mind that I was going to do that do you?"

"No. Of course not Seiya!"

*There was silence for a while as both of them thought*  

"Seiya?"

"Yes odango?"

"I had a weird dream!"

"What about?"

"Well…no it was dumb. It wasn't real. Never mind!"

"No. Tell me Odango. I want to know!"

"Well. You promise not to laugh at me and say yeah right!"

"I would never laugh and say yeah right to you. SO I promise!"

"Well…I had a dream. That…."

"Yes…"

"That…"

"Yes…"

"I had a dream that you…"

"Yes…" *he started to think maybe she had a dream about him and her! Or perhaps she remembered what he told her earlier. '_Hey_' He thought. '_What did I tell her earlier_? I forgot again!' He shrugged and continued to listen to her. *

"That you and…"

"Yes…"

She sighed. "That you and Rei got married!! There I said it. No laughing!"

Seiya was dumbfounded. Whatever he expected, He didn't expect her to say that. How should he respond?

"Wha…what?" He blinked, his shock clearly showing.

"Well…I think you two could make a pretty cute couple! Why not?"

"Usagi…I…" He sighed and stood from the bed.

"No don't leave. What is it Seiya. Sit back down. Please!!"

He looked at her and couldn't resist her request, not this one anyways. But If she asked him to marry Rei, he sure as 'Hades' was going to say 'NO'!!

So he sat back down on the bed. "Usagi…I could never marry Rei. Never!"

"Well of course not now. You would have to go out with her first. Get to know the real Rei. I promise you she doesn't always yell like that." Rei's shouting could be heard over the loud party even from the room they were in.

"Its not that Odango. Its…"

"What? What is it?"

He let out a breath and smiled. "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Seiya smiled at her innocents. Its time she found out, one way or another.

"This!" He said. 

He leaned in and…

((Quick cut off of scene))

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

((Back to the Jail))

"OK. Your turn you little Rose throwing Tux boy," Seiya said with a wide Grin.

"Stop calling me that you…you…THING," Mamoru stated!

Gandalf swallowed his popcorn. "Shut up and one of you continue. You were just getting to the good part. Continue already!!"

Dumbledore looked at both of them. "I think they both should tell this last part!"

Gandalf smiled. "Agreed." His smile faded and he scowled deeply.  "Now tell it. And fast! My popcorn is getting cold."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes and gave Gandalf a 'You are so dumb' look.

                                          (Once again, for the last time, back to story)

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

He came to the second door and decided to check in there. He creaked it open and…

…Slowly opened it. (Duh)

Then he quickly closed it.

"Eew. That was something I didn't want to see." He remembered the awful image of Haruka and Michiru's 'intimate moment' he just walked in on and shivers went through his body. "Good thing I'm drunk and won't remember that," He said confidentially as he smiled and headed for the next door. "Better remember to wash those sheets though!"

He made a mental note.

  He neared the third. "Usagi must be in here. Ah ha I got…" He thrust opened the door and looked in expectantly. "…Towels. It's the closet. I must be wasted. I didn't even remember I had a closet here. Ok, next door."

   He neared the fourth door. He knew she had to be in here unless she had left the apartment, and why would she do that? He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. When he turned the doorknob all the way, he gently pushed the door open.

He couldn't see because it was so dark. It was just about midnight he knew because Rei and Motoki's count down which started at 100,456seconds left until midnight, was now on 23seconds left until midnight. He flipped on the lights and looked into the room.

What he saw did not make him happy, not at all.

  There was Usagi and Seiya on the bed. Seiya held Usagi in his arms and they were in a deep lip lock. ((Nothing more you dirty thinkers!))

"WHAT THE 'Hades' IS GOING ON HERE!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!! SEIYA!! USAGI!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SEIYA!!!"

"MAMORU??!!" Usagi shouted in shock. Usagi jumped with a start.

"MAMORU!!!!" Seiya said in half shock, half satisfaction that he saw him kissing his girl.

"YOUR DANG RIGHT MAMORU!! MAMORU! YOUR BOY FRIEND!! WHO YOU ARE MESSING AROUND ON WITH. WITH…WITH THAT…THING!!!! THAT THING!"

"MAMORU! Do not be RUDE!!" Usagi said. She was now standing with her hands on her hips.

"RUDE!! HOW CAN I NOT BE RUDE!!! YOU WHERE KISSING HIM!!!"

"That's true but you should not call him that. Now I think you have had a little too much to drink. We…we can all talk about this in the morning like civilized adults." She stated in an adult manner. 

That speech by Usagi made both Mamoru and Seiya stop and think 'Wow. She can say something intelligent! Hmm…who knew.'

Mamoru finally responded. "CIVILIZED! Oh I'll show you civilized. I'LL KNOCK HIS BUTT BACK INTO THE LAST CIVILIZATION."

"MAMORU. Please don't start a fight!" Usagi stood in front of Seiya. 

"WHY? DO YOU THINK YOUR NEW LITTLE BOY/GIRL IT FRIEND HERE COULD WHOOP ME? I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HIM TRY!!" Mamoru said as he tried to get passed Usagi.

Seiya was starting to get offended now. "Like it would be THAT hard to beat up a little rose throwing tux boy!! You don't even have a real power!! You just stand around and say long, unnecessary speeches about things we don't even need to hear in the middle of a BATTLE for Kami's (god's) sake."

Mamoru stepped forward, past Usagi, and took a swing at seiya. He missed terribly. He was still pretty drunk.

"STOP MAMORU!! Your drunk! Please stop," Usagi screamed.

"I'm not stopping until I kick his sorry butt!!" ((Still censored for kiddies.))

"Well then I guess we will be here all freaking year then won't we!" Seiya said.

Then they went at it. Mamoru lunged for Seiya and Seiya easily moved out of the way.

"Come on Mamoru. Just give up. Your drunk and even less of a competition than you normally would be!" Seiya said in a cocky manner. 

Mamoru cringed. "YOU SHUT UP YOU THING!!"

He took another lunge at Seiya and this time successfully punched Seiya in the stomach. Seiya countered by pushing Mamoru back and giving him a nice big kick in the stomach.

He then grabbed him by the head and shoved him across the floor where he tumbled across the bed. He fell off the other side and onto the hard wooden floor.

 Usagi couldn't watch anymore. She ran out of the room, into the hallway, down the hallway, and into the living room where everyone was passed out. New years had came, the countdown ended, and everyone had gotten drunk and just passed out where they stood.

  She ran to the phone though and called the police.

"9ll Emergency. What's the problem?" A dull operator answered.

"Well. These two guys got into big fight and…"

"Please hold."

"Wait…but…

*BEEP!  Waiting music*

"Oh good song!"

*Usagi Danced*

((End of this Scene))

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

((Back at the Jail))

"And that's about it. The Police finally got there and arrested us for disturbing the peace!" Seiya said. "Good thing they got there when they did because I would have kicked rose boys butt!"

"OH WHATEVER YOU THING!!!" Mamoru shouted. He was trying to reach out of his cell toward the next. He wanted to badly to pull that jerk Seiya through the bars and ring his neck out.

As they continued arguing Gandalf leaned over toward Dumbledore and whispered. 

"You see. When He says rose boy. He is referring to Mamoru!" He nodded like he knew this and it was the greatest information ever.

Dumbledore, who was now wearing a purple tuxedo, Pimpin hat with a HUGE fluffy purple scarf draped over his right shoulder, looked at him and again gave him his 'You are so dumb' look.

"Ok you two! Stop this fighting! Now!!" Gandalf said finally tired of hearing them argue.

*They continued fighting*

Dumbledore stared at them for a second while they still continued to argue.

"If you don't stop arguing at once I will give you both 100days of community service."

They both shut up instantly after that. Dumbledore didn't even know if he could do that, he was just bluffing. He stood tall with pride, and blew a stray feather out of his face, which was coming from his over sized Purple Scarf. 

"So you two were fighting over a girl?" Merry asked.

Gandalf looked over to Merry. "What a Dumb question!! Just let me ask the questions around here, got it!!" He looked back to Seiya and Mamoru. "So you two were fighting over a girl?" 

"Yes!" Mamoru answer.

"Sort of!" Seiya replied.

"Why do you say sort of Seiya?"

"Because Mamoru may have been fighting because I kissed Usagi. But I was fighting because he was being an idiot and challenging me just because he is jealous." He stated confidently as he crossed his arms and nodded. "Plus I have always wanted to be the one to do his sorry BUTT in!!!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and gave a side ways evil star to the cell Seiya was in. He wasn't going to argue again, he didn't want any community service. Icky. 

 Gandalf shrugged. "Oh…I see. Anyways. Umm…Pippin should wake up…someday… I hope…."

They all looked at the unconscious Pippin once again.

"Oh well. If he doesn't I was planning to replace you two with these two new officers named Officer Frodo and Officer Sam anyways."

"WHAT?" Merry said.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Did you tape all of that for the movie...I mean evidence... or…souvenir…thing…" He tried to play it off and suddenly found a great deal of interest in the rug on the floor. 

"Yes sir. I did!" He held the Video camera out for Gandalf. Gandalf took it and shook his head. "What's the matter sir?

He just continuously shook his head no.

"Sir?"

He held his face in one hand and with the other hand he showed Merry the front of the camera. "Why…. why…. I should have known to do it myself!!" He mumbled. 

Merry looked at the camera in shock and had a bad feeling he wasn't going to be returning to work the next day.

"What is it?" Dumbledore called out from the other room, he had gone back for more popcorn. "What happened with our camera?"

"The Dumb Idiot left the Lens cap on!!! DANG how I hate new years!!"

"AMEN!!" Seiya and Mamoru yelled!

                                   THE END!!!


End file.
